The Best Things in Life Are Free (song)
}} "'The Best Things in Life Are Free'" is a duet between singers Luther Vandross and Janet Jackson, recorded for the Jimmy Jam and Terry Lewis-produced soundtrack to the 1992 film, ''Mo' Money, starring Damon Wayans. It was later included on the compilations Design of a Decade 1986/1996 (1995), One Night with You: The Best of Love, Volume 2 (1997), Lovesongs (2009) and Number Ones (2009). The song was composed by Jam, Lewis and New Edition/Bell Biv DeVoe members Michael Bivins and Ronnie DeVoe. Background In March 1991, Jackson signed an unprecedented $32 million contract with Virgin Records, the largest record deal at the time even if it was quickly exceeded by her brother Michael and his label, Epic Records. Prior to her first release with Virgin, Jackson was asked by Jam and Lewis to record a song for the sound track to the feature film Mo' Money, released in 1992 by their label Perspective Records. Jon Bream of the Star Tribune reported: "For most movie soundtracks, producers negotiate with record companies, managers and lawyers for the services of big-name singers. Like the Hollywood outsiders that they are, Edina-based Jam and Lewis went directly to such stars as Janet Jackson, Luther Vandross, Bell Biv Devoe, Color Me Badd and Johnny Gill." A remixed version was later released in 1995. "The Best Things in Life Are Free" is an R&B, dance-pop and house song with a "steady beat."Janet Jackson - The Best Things in Life Are Free Sheet Music (Digital Download). Musicnotes.com. It is written in the key of F#m and their vocal ranges span from the low-note of F#2 to C#5. The song is set in the signature of common time and has a moderate tempo of 120 pulsations per minute. It follows the basic chord progression of B7m—C#7m—F#7. Informations Jackson and Vandross were nominated for a Grammy Award for "Best R&B Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocals" for recording the song. It was the first all-new song Jackson recorded at the new location of Flyte Tyme Studios in Edina, MN, which was completed 2 months after wrapping up recording on her fourth studio album Rhythm Nation 1814 in May 1989 at the original Minneapolis studio.http://www.guide2prince.org/jimmy-jam-terry-lewis-discography/flyte-time-grand-opening/ She had done re-recordings and remixes there from 1989 to 1991. For the first time, Jackson included the song on her 2011 tour, Number Ones: Up Close and Personal. Chart performance In the United States, "The Best Things in Life Are Free" debuted at number 24 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 the week of May 30, 1992. Three weeks later, the song peaked at number 10 for three consecutive weeks and ended at number 41 on the year-end chart. The song also peaked at number one on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs. In the United Kingdom the song was released in August 1992 and peaked at #2 in the UK Singles Chart, spending 13 weeks in the chart. It became her first top ten hit in the UK since "Let's Wait Awhile" reached #3 in 1987. The song was remixed in 1995 and re-released, reaching #7. It was the remixed version that was included on international releases of Janet's compilation album Design of a Decade 1986/1996. It spent 5 consecutive weeks at #2 on the Australian Singles Chart, spending 18 weeks on the chart, And charting at #6 On the Year ends chart.http://www.aria.com.au/pages/aria-charts-end-of-year-charts-top-50-singles-1992.htm Music video The video features cameos by Damon and Marlon Wayans and Stacey Dash, but neither Vandross nor Jackson appear in the video. A rap from Bell Biv Devoe and a spoken part by Ralph Tresvant are also in the song. It has never been commercially released. Cover versions A cover by British glamour model Katie Price and her now estranged husband, pop singer Peter Andre, was included on their 2006 album A Whole New World. Track listings and formats ;EU/Australian maxi-CD single # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (LP version) – 4:36 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Instrumental) – 4:28 # Snippets: "Money Can't Buy You Love"* "Let's Just Run Away"* "Let's Get Together (So Groovy Now)* *Track not performed by Jackson or Vandross ;UK maxi-CD single # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (C.J.'s U.K. 7" w/Rap) – 5:32 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (C.J.'s U.K. 12" w/Rap) – 7:12 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Classic 7" w/Rap) – 4:22 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Classic 12" w/Rap) – 5:53 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Def Version) – 8:41 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (CJ's UK Dub 1) – 6:46 ;US CD single # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Classic 12" w/Rap) – 5:53 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (C.J.'s U.K. 12" w/Rap) – 9:58 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (Def Version) – 8:41 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (C.J.'s FXTC Dub) – 6:51 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (C.J.'s Vinyl Zone Dub) – 6:49 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (LP version) – 4:36 ;1995 UK CD single # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (K-Klass 7" edit) – 4:22 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (S-Man's Salsoul Vibe) – 11:40 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (K-Klass 12" Mix) – 8:54 ;1995 UK maxi-CD single # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (K-Klass 7") – 4:22 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (K-Klass 12") – 8:54 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (MK 12") – 7:25 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (The S-Man Salsoul Vibe) – 11:40 # "The Best Things in Life Are Free" (CJ Mackintosh Original Remix) – 7:13 Charts Chart positions Year-end charts Certifications See also *List of number-one R&B singles of 1992 (U.S.) Notes References * * * External links * Category:Albums